Wesley Betenkamp
Wesley Betenkamp is a sophomore currently enrolled in the gifted program at Degrassi Community School as a student, and is the nephew of the science teacher. He is bestfriends with Connor Deslauriers and Dave Turner. He is portrayed by Spencer Van Wyck. Character History Season 9 In [[Innocent When You Dream|'Innocent When You Dream']], Wesley attends Connor 's party. During the party, Alli is in charge of spicing things up and decides to play the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. Wesley and Clare are picked to play. Clare wants to get things over with and starts to make out with him, in the middle of kissing, Clare fantasizes about Declan and mistakenly bites him on the neck. The next day, Wesley sees Clare at The Dot . He asks her out, but she says she's not interested. He simply reminds her of the the mark she left on his neck and walks out. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Wesley arrives at Degrassi, and is excited to have a new school year. He wonders why there are no chairs in the MI Lab room, and thinks the new teacher, Ms. Oh, is pretty. In What a Girl Wants (2), Wesley and Dave have lockers close to each other, and when Dave asks him a question, which Wesley answers awkwardly. At lunch along with Connor, Wesley starts rapping, for Dave to get votes. But, he just embarrasses himself. In Breakaway (1), In gym, K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears his girl, Jenna . confront Clare, making him laugh. He also makes a weird comment, and Clare yells at him. In Breakaway (2), Wesley is seen hanging with Connor, Dave, K.C., and Jenna in gym discussing Clare's fake boobs. Later on, he asks if he should go ask to touch them. He runs up to Clare and asks her about the surgery. She is confused and says good. He asks if he can touch them. She thinks its her eyes, in which she got the surgery on, and she says okay., Wesley goes on and starts touching her boobs. When he does, Clare jumps up and tells him to get his hands on of her and he starts shitting in embarrassment. He quickly explains that he thought she got a boob surgery, not laser eye surgery. She asks who told him that and he quickly says Jenna, while running off after apologizing once more. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/99_Problems_(2) 99 Problems (2)], Sav announces Alli and her no-show dance club to perform. Alli states she was wrong and if anyone would join to dance with her, please do. Clare, being a good friend, goes up to dance with her. Seeing this, a few more people join them, such as Wesley and Dave. In [[Better Off Alone (1)|'Better Off Alone (1')]], Wesley makes fun of Dave a little bit when Alli confronts him in MI Lab, and he tells him that he should write a book, because they're like a real love story, so Dave thinks. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Wesley is a part of the "Hands On a Van" contest. In the beginning, he starts to dance a little bit. He gets to the finals with Adam, and Eli. When Wesley is nervous about slipping, because he has to use the restroom terribly, Eli kisses Wesley, which triggers his pee senses. Wesley tries to hold it in, and stays strong, even though he's whining and claiming he has to pee. Eli then licks his lips, making Wesley feel horrible and removing his hand from the car, running straight to the bathroom. In Try Honesty (1), Wesley, Connor, and Dave are walking into school, and they try to disscuss what they're going to do over the weekend. Dave tells them that they should go make out with their girlfriends at the movies, but they don't have girlfriends. Wesley makes a reference that girls are as gentle as hamsters, and you can get on easily. Dave thinks his simile is weird, and they go into the school. In homeroom, Wesley and Connor listen to Sav's "Band Slam", which was about signing up with your band to enter a contest. Wesley asks Connor what his favorite band is, amd Connor tells him he doesn't have one. Wesley gets the idea to create a band, even though they don't have talent. Connor tells him that their band can be his favorite. Later, they go sign up for the "Band Slam", putting Dave's name on the list, and naming the band "The Three Tenners". Sav confronts them and talks to them, they seek advice from him. He tells them that he was once a geeky band geek, and he leaves them be. Later on, they're practicing, Wesley with his flute, and Connor with his computer music. Dave comes and they tell him what is going on. He ends up being alright with it, and he tries singing the song they wrote, despite his bad singing. In Try Honesty (2), Wesley, Connor, and Dave finish recording the song with the help of Sav. But, when they play their song out loud, Dave's voice ruins the song. Connor tells him his voice sucks, and Dave gets offended, telling them they're losers and that they can do the song by themselves. In class, Wesley discovers he's learning symbiosis, he gets the idea to fix Dave's voice and make it better, using a computer. Wesley accidentally yells out loud in class, "that's it!", and embarrasses himself. Later that day, Wesley shares his ideas of what to do with Connor and Sav. Connor and Sav edits Dave's voice using synthesizers, and computer electronics, and make it 100% better. They get Dave and he listens to the song. He thinks it's cooler and more robotic than the original, but he is upset it isn't the same, not using his real voice. He leaves to sit in the hallway, and Sav emerges from the room to talk to him. Sav gives him some advice, before taking out his cell phone and playing the song. He tells Dave it's actually a really cool song, and that it will score big time at "Band Slam". Dave is happy that Sav gave him the advice, and Dave gets up to tell Connor and Wesley that he likes the song. Later on, at the Dot, Dave puts his iPhone in a boombox, and he plays their song aloud in the restraunt. Anya and a group of girls hear the song and they think it's cool and catchy. Dave asks them if they'll be at Band Slam, and they tell him they will be, and can't wait to watch them perform. Dave turns back, and he realizes he is happy to be friends with Connor and Wesley. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Dave learns from Sav that Mr. Simpson has cancelled Band Slam. Connor, Dave, and Wesley are upset to find out that their band is dropping out of "Band Slam", because Mr. Simpson had to cut the event. The next day Connor, is still at school, and is asleep at the desk over the computer. Dave and Wesley walk in to notice him knocked out cold sleeping. Ms. Oh walks around and notices Connor sleeping as well she bangs on the table to wake him up and is mad at him for drooling on the keyboards, since the computers are expensive. Dave and Wesley nudge him to wake him up even more, Connor tells them he wishes he didn't hate coffee, and Wesley goes off talking about how it took him that long to beat the villager. It turns out Connor was up all night long playing RPG's. Wesley tries to tell him loves RPG's too, but he's gone to deep and he needs to come up for air. Connor tells them that they don't understand, and nobody else in his life does as well. After class, Connor is on "Real of Doom", and is refreshing the page to see if his "girl-friend" is online, after he sent her a chat message about playing again. Dave and Wesley come in to ask him if he wants to shoot some hoops, Connor tells them in a little bit because he's waiting for something from a girl. Wesley asks if it's a girlfriend, and Connor tells them no just a friend thats a girl, but a "girl-friend". Dave tells him to "shut the front door", and Connor tells him yes that they play online and they listen to each other and talk to each other and understand each other. Dave and Wesley ask if he has a picture of her, but he says yes right here, he points to her avatar "LoveQueen16 ". They laugh, and ask if he's serious. Dave and Wesley laugh, and Connor tries to explain she may not be perfect, Dave tells him that he's never seen her so for all he knows she could be some fat dude. Connor is uspet, but they tell him to come play basketball, he tells them he'll be out in a minute, they leave and he gets a message from her which is her cell number, she asks for his and he gives it too her, he's happy. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16, and doesn't tell Dave and Wesley. But, after they learn that he made plans to meet up with her after school, they decide it's best if they follow him to make sure everything goes okay. When they get to the meeting spot, they see a older woman, who is wearing a "Realm of Doom" shirt, they leave before things get too risky. But, Connor wants to meet her still, and continues to text her. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Dave and Wesley learn that their Lenix grades are ready, and Ms. Oh feels she graded them all very fairly. When, Dave checks his grades, he sees a 60 and that he's failing. He checks Wesley's grades against Wesley and his dad's wishes and Wesley has a 95. Dave is upset and confronts Ms. Oh on what to do to boost his grade. Ms. Oh tells him that he can fool around less, and he can accept that grade, and strive harder for a better grade on their blogging project. After class Wesley and Dave stay behind. Dave looks up Ms. Oh on FaceRange, against Wesley's opinions and he sees racy photos of Winnie Oh, and he sees photos of her and her boyfriend on a motorcycle. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Dave, while talking to Connor and Wesley before school, he tells them that he'll make Ms. Oh laugh to make her change her mind about the grades. Dave continues trouble in class with Ms. Oh. When she enters the class room, she asks them how their project, blogging, was going. Dave raises his hand and while Ms. Oh has her back turned, gets out of his seat, with no pants on, and says he felt comfortable with his pants down and that her instructions were bare. In his underwear, he starts stretching (Ms. Oh still hasn't noticed) and asks to talk to her during class. When she sees his pants are missing, she tells him to put his pants back on. Wesley asks what was up and Dave shrugs. Dave is walking with Wesley and Connor, joking about the incident in class. Connor mentions that Ms. Oh seemed sad and they see Ms. Oh heading towards her car, crying. Connor checks her FaceRange profile and notes that her status went from being in a relationship to being single and says that she has a broken heart. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16 online, against Dave, and Wesley's opinions. He is playing a game of Realm of Doom, with her, until Dave and Wesley walk in the mi room. He shuts the game off, and listens to them bombarding him with advice. Dave asks him why he still talks to her, if she is like 42, and he was -12 when she was born. Dave tells him that it's just plain weird, and asks what he sees in her. Connor tells them that she's just a friend that he plays "ROD" with, Wesley agrees that ROD is cool, but that they're his friends. Connor tells them that she's different, and she listens to him and understands him. Dave and Wesley try to tell him that they do all that stuff, but he doesn't seem to listen or care. Dave tries to tell him to get over her, but Connor isn't too sure what's to get over. They leave, and he continues to play ROD. Later, Dave comes up with the perfect plan to show Connor that there are other girls that are their age, that he can interract with. They go on a chat roulette type site called, ChatSoFast. They go through lots of people until they find three girls their age, Wesley and Dave are ready to smoothly talk to them, and they tell Connor to start up a coversation. Connor types them, "do you guys play realm of doom?", they stare confused. Dave feels that Connor's going to make them leave the chat, so he takes over. Connor is mad at Dave, and looks around conserned. Connor leaves, and a few moments after Wesley and Dave walk in trying to find Connor, they don't know where he is, and Wesley goes on the ROD website to see if anything is up, Dave figures that Connor probably went with the online girl to get the expansion pack. They decide to go before things happen, but they email Mr. Simpson explaining everything. In line Connor is bombarded with flattery from LoveQueen16, and is confused, and embarrassed. They make plans to go back to her house to test out the expansion pack afterward. Wesley and Dave get there a few moments later to see Connor and the creep walking out, they stop him and make her leave. They talk to him and make him promise not to do that again, even if they're going to trust and understand him. They decide to leave until Mr. Simpson comes by, he takes Connor and brings him home, telling Connor that he should be lucky to have friends like Dave and Wesley. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Dave and Wesley are still trying to regain Connor's friendship again. In class, they poke Connor with pencils and Connor tells them to stop, asking why do they even wanna talk to him. Wesley tells him that they're there for him, and that they love him in a friendly way. Connor says, the only one who understands him, is a person that he can't talk to. Later on, Dave and Wesley are playing Frogger with Mr. Simpson, and Connor, and they regain Connor's friendship. In Still Fighting It (1), Wesley signs himself up for a Bachelor in the Bachelor contest, and Dave thinks that he'll definitely not make it, asking why he even wants too. Wesley claims that he wants to impress Anya, because he is crushing on her. Dave tries to exclaim to him that Anya goes for more manlier guys like Drew. Wesley makes it his obligation to stalk Drew , and see if he could act like him. Later, Wesley is walking by and overhears that Drew needs chemistry help. Wesley offers to tutor him, and Drew eventually accepts his offer. While tutoring Drew, they then make a deal that if Drew will teach Wesley to be "cool", as long as Wesley tutors Drew to get at least a B+ on their next test. In Still Fighting It (2), Wesley tries to become cool thanks to Drew's advice, after Drew gets a B+ thanks to Wesley on his test. Drew tries to practice test Wesley on his coolness. Drew pretends to be Anya, and he asks Wesley a simple question, like what he had for breakfast, but Wesley gets too nervous and fails. Later, Wesley confronts Anya in a playa' attitude, but awkwardly asks her the wrong questions, and feels awkward when he learns that Anya has to help her mom with her radiation and backs down, and tells her that he is thinking of dropping out of the Bachellor Auction; he runs off, and Drew tags along. Later in the day, he gets a chance to talk to Anya in person along with Riley listening, and he tells her that he's thinking of quiting the auction, but Anya helps him boost his self-esteem, and tells him that he's sweet and kind and that girls will love to bid for him. At the auction, it's his turn to go up. Anya helps introduce him, but no one bids for him. Anya eventually bids $2 for him, and Wesley is happy. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1), Wesley, Connor, Adam welcome Alli into the science club. They are all talking about science materials, accompanying each other, and basically enjoy their time in the club In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), Wesley recieves a text message that contained steamy photo's of Bianca sent by Alli. He also took part in taking pictures of Alli and Bianca fighting. In Umbrella (1), Wesley greets Dave, who expresses to Wesley that he's upset about his father working in the school now. Dave then later leaves to play basketball, and Wesley follows, wanting to play too. However, Dave ignores him. Later, Wesley walks up to Dave and tries to talk to him, and says weird things. Dave tells him to stop talking like a nerd because he'll get beat up as a result. Wesley brings up Dave's dad, which causes Dave to become angry. Wesley wants to know when he'll be able to meet Dave's new friends, and Dave tells Wesley they're not his style. Wesley is upset and thinks Dave doesn't think he's cool enough to hang with his friends, and Dave tells him he know he isn't cool enough to hang with his friends. Later, after Dave's friends are confronted by his father, Dave tries to play it cool and ask as if he doesn't know him. Wesley then comes up to Dave and his new friends, and introduces himself as Dave's friend. One of Dave's new friends make fun of Wesley's name, and Wesley says "I know, lame right?". Wesley then says he talked about it with Dave's dad, and it was cool that he showed him his badge, and that he's working at the school now. Dave's friends find out that the cop that stopped them was Dave's father, and they call him a narc, and walk away. Dave asks him what are you doing, because Wesley has embarrassed him. Wesley says, "Whoops, it must of slipped out! What's wrong with me?" and walks away, in triumph. In Umbrella (2), Wesley sees Dave in his Dad's car and walks up to him. Wesley asks if Dave is still mad at him, and Dave says I wonder why. Wesley tells him he's only mad because he told his new friends that Dave's dad is a cop, and Dave tells him that he didn't want anyone to know. Wesley then tells him that Dave doesn't want anyone to know who his real friends are either. Dave tells Wesley that this is his only chance, and that he doesn't want to be one of the Three Tenners forever. Wesley takes offense to this, and walks away. Later, after reconciling with his new friends, Dave has taken a tazer from his Dad's car. One of his new friends want Dave to test it on someone, and they point out Wesley as he starts to walk over. Dave is hesitant, but in the end, tazers Wesley. Wesley is in deep pain, and when Dave's new friends walk away to grab some fries, Dave asks Wesley if he's okay. Wesley tells Dave that it really hurts, and Dave tries to apologize. Wesley says he doesn't want Dave to talk to him anymore, and he storms off. Later, as Dave tries to put back the tazer in his Dad's car, Wesley walks by and looks at him in disgust. Dave tries to catch up to him, and tries to apologize yet again. Wesley wants him to prove it, and wants to tazer Dave as revenge. Dave says he has to put it back in the car, and Wesley says he'll just stay mad at him. Dave gives in, and tells him to make it quick. Instead of tazering Dave, he purple nurples him. They fall on the ground and start to laugh. Dave tells Wesley he's a good guy, and Wesley says that it calls them even. Dave then tries to purple nurple him back, and they become friends again. In Halo (1), Wesley asks Anya if she wants to go on their date, which she won at the Bachelor Auction. Wesley then says he had been saving his allowance for something special, but he wants to keep it a surprise. Later, while at his computer, he had an unrealistic wet dream about his date with Anya. This worries him into thinking he won't be able to last the date without this happening again. Wesley tells Dave and Connor. Dave especially finds it funny and tells him to not get his hopes up, and Connor insists to cancel the date. Wesley goes on the internet and finds about a Herbal Enhancer that stops premature ejaculation. In Halo (2), Wesley takes the Herbal Enhancer known as "Happily Ever Laster" and goes on his date with Anya. He accidentally spills water on Anya, and while she goes change her clothes, Wesley realizes that his erection is not going down. He eventually tells Anya, and they rush to the hospital. There Wesley realizes that Anya has a crush on Dr. Chris and sets up a plan to get the two alone together, but before he leaves the date Anya kisses him on the cheek making him happy. Wesley then goes to the secret party later where he tells Dave that Anya kissed him. Dave is impressed until he says that Anya smelled like cotton candy. Then he looks annoyed as Wesley contniues to smile. In When Love Takes Over, Wesley is seen with Connor making short jokes about Dave. He also questions why Dave no longer wants to date Sadie since they have so much in common, then agrees with Connor after he says that Dave is short to everybody, and shouldn't stop liking Sadie just because of their height difference. In Hide and Seek (1), Wesley reads his letter from himself that he wrote 3 years ago in grade 7. He realizes that he hasn’t achieved any of his goals, including breaking a World Record or getting a girlfrie nd. Later in class, Wesley talks to his uncle, and and they finally figure out a record Wesley could break: most pogo stick jumps in 24 hours. He tells his friends, and Connor supports him, while Dave does not. Trivia *His uncle is a science teacher at Degrassi. *He had a crush on Anya MacPherson. *He broke both arms trying to brace himself from falling. *He has gotten further with Clare Edwards than she has with either of her boyfriends. *He can play the flute. *He loves science. *Wesley has been tased. *It is shown that Wesley has attended Degrassi since 7th grade. Technically hes been there since season 5. Memorable Quotes *"I'm sorry. Are they tender?" *(Dave): "You compliment hamsters?" (Wesley): "They're very cute." *(Wesley): "Couldn't we just split the tickets?" (Eli): "How exactly do you propose we split 4 tickets 3 ways?" (Wesley): "I don't know. I just gotta'' GO!''" (runs to the bathroom) *"I love science, I larvae it!" *"You're a ''winner ''Dave.. a winner!" *"Ok then, let's get B-say" - To Drew he after asking for at least a B on the quiz. *"She's kinda like an old female Connor... In a weird way." *(Looking at a racy photo of Bianca) "That's a boob!" *"I like...science...and...and people." *"It won't go down" *(While looking at loser list) Wesley: "I'm number three, and you're number one!" (Holds up hand. Dave glares at him.) "Oh that's not good." *"I had a wet dream in class." *(Drew): "Okay. What did you have for breakfast?" (Wesley):" Oh! Um, some blueberry pancakes," (Drew): "Okay, now. Let's man that up a little bit," (Wesley):"Um, they were to the max! And best believe I covered those bad boys with 100% pure maple syrup but then, it kinda got all over my hands...." (Drew): "Stop! We have a lot of work to do," *"That really hurt!" (after getting tazed) *"It only hurts a LOT!" (talking about getting tazed to Dave) Category:Season 10 Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Sophomores Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Band Category:Crushes Category:Gifted Category:Crushes Category:Males Category:Male Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Degrassi